madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Mereville
The Battle of Mereville was the second and last war during Vorn-Thenardier Campaign where Thenardier Army made their final stand against the Silver Meteor Army in Mereville Fields. While the battle was set as Brune's infamous Civil War's last stage, it was also Thenardier's final battle and last attempt to defeat and kill Tigre. Background The following incident in Saint-Groel has greatly affected both Thenardier Army and Silver Meteor Army respectively. Even both armies lost their best men (Steid for Thenardier while Bertrand for Tigre), the conflicts between both armies still burned as they preparing their armies for their final showdown. The Silver Meteor Army also received two request letters: Firstly it was from Elizaveta who wished to ally herself with Tigre with gifts as her proposal, while the other one was Badouin who was visiting the camp when he heard Regin's survival. As Badouin told Tigre that he wished to see Tigre in person in order to understand his intentions, Tigre told the Prime Minister that he would return for Zhcted as its prisoner once he defeat Thenardier and ensures Alsace's safety. Realizing the "traitor" has been defending Alsace all along, Badouin also informed the princess about Faron's deteriorating health and urges her to return to Nice for the dying king as soon as possible. Knowing Thenardier Army would eventually stop them from entering Nice, Tigre decided to launch one final war against Thenardier. Elsewhere, Thenardier also received the same message from Badouin but secretly killed and buried the messenger on somwehre. Without dragons and Steid, Thenardier's army became weaker despite some significant numbers that outnumbered the Silver Meteor Army. While originally had a chance to recuperate his army by returning to Nemetacum or hiring mercenaries from Sachstein to kill Tigre, Thenardier didn't have much time to do so because if the king awakens in a wrong timing, his ambitions would be in severe jeopardy. Therefore, Thenardier would do however he could to kill both Regin and Tigre by his own hands. Battle Final Battle Both armies were marching towards Mereville Fields even on a rainy day. Regin would acted as a supreme commanderLight Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 under the Silver Meteor Army's protection while Thenardier would lead the remnant soldiers in his army, despite Mashas's worry over the enemy's formation attack. However, Regin assured Mashas that Tigre will bring glory to her and the Silver Meteor Army. The battle began where Silver Meteor Army's Zhcted Army unit clashed against Thenardier Army's Left Wing Unit, who were trying to resist their fears while desperately retaliate against the enemies by thrusting with their spears. This prompts to Elen's frustration as she saw the enemy still trying to surrounded and kill here no matter how many enemies she killed. Fortunately, the tide turned to the Zhcted Army's favor when Tigre killed Thenardier Army's flagman and a timely arrival of the Silver Meteor Army's detached unit that led by Tigre and Mila, allowed Elen ti proceed in slaying more enemies. Meanwhile, the other Silver Meteor Army units barely survived survived Thenardier Army's Right Wing unit's Four Spears Formation, which is led by Marquis Sonier. However, under direction from Lim and Mashas the Right-Wing unit changed its tactics and formation and managed to break Sonier's Four Spears Formation via an ambush from both sides. Sonier attempted to recuperate his army's morale by launching another spear attack whilst waiting for reinforcements arrival, a request that never came as most reserve forces were battling against Zhcted Army and defeated. With that, Sonier and others were slain in battle. With only Left-Wing unit fought bravely against its foes, Thenardier Army was on a verge of collapse after receiving heavy pressure from Zhcted Army Unit's and Knights Squadrons' (Calvados Knights and Perche Knights) offensive attacks. Despite one of Thenardier's commanders urged him to withdraw temporarily in order to bring reinforcements, Thenardier rejected the advise since he knew that it would be his final battle and he himself was unable to withdraw, especially after the Four-Spear Formation was broke by the high morale of Silver Meteor Army. Thenardier's Last Stand Even in severe disadvantages, Thenardier confronting Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army (Elen, Mila and some soldiers) alone in the field. Before the duel between two Brune generals, Tigre asked Thenardier his motive for invading Alsace behind his absence, and the Duke simply answered that it was supposedly preventing Alsace from falling to Ganelon or Zhcted's hands. With both generals vengeance motivated their extreme rivalry in this duel, both Thenardier and Tigre vowed to gain a victory for their fallen (Zion for the Duke while Bertrand for the archer) and the duel began with Tigre notching his Black Bow. Before their duel could even begin however, Elen punchedThe Battle between Thenardier and Tigre. flew over his sword and shot at his forehead, causing him to fell off from his horse and ended up with a direct head-shot. Shortly after the duel, Tigre dismounted his horse and staring a dying Duke, who was lying on the ground while disbelieved over the outcome. Elen asked Arifar if its wind helped the archer's shot, but the Viralt could only brighten as its denial. While uttering about Brune without finishing his sentence, Thenardier took his last breath and passed away. The following death of the former Duke has demoralized Thenardier Army's remnant soldiers. Instead of executing the survivors, Regin called them put down their arms and called a truce in which the enemy did out of their reluctance. Thenardier's death not only end the civil war or crippling his former army, it also brought power back to House Charles. As for Tigre, this battle also concluded his personal battle since his defeat in Dinant Plains. Aftermath Ten days have passed after the civil war, the Silver Meteor Army were greeted as heroes while celebrated with grandiose parades and ovation. Almost everyone (including its allies) in the Silver Meteor Army were honored and rewarded by Badouin. At night, Badouin led the Silver Meteor Army generals (Tigre, Elen, Lim, Rurick and Gerard) and allies (Mashas, Hughes and Mila) to meet the king, who was currently visited by Sofya Obertas in his room. Instead of fame and wealth as his reward from the king, Tigre suggested four provisions as a truce between Brune and Zhcted. After agreed Tigre's terms, the king also knighted the archer as Lumiere, a prestigious tittle which only Badouin knows well. Moments after the banquet, Faron took his last breath of life and passed away in peace. Since Faron's death, Regin preceded him as Brune's new ruler who ruled her reign with order and benevolence. Moments later, the Silver Meteor Army disbanded since Tigre had accomplished his mission where most of its members went separated ways: Mashas and Gerard would be promoted as Regin's important ministers, with Gerard as Brune's General Secretary while Mashas as Nice Chancellor; Leitmeritz Generals (Elen, Lim and Rurick) returned to Leitmeritz and Mila went back to Olmutz. At the same time, Titta follows Tigre to Leitmeritz after the war and continued her duty as both Tigre's housemaid and Shrine Maiden at Leitmeritz. For House Thenardier, Regin kept it operating out of her sympathy towards the lost of the former head and Melisande, the House's surviving widow, was spared from her late husband crime and stayed in a shrine as the result. Melisande didn't appreciated her cousin's mercy however as she plotted to overthrow Regin for the crown by conspiring with House Thenardier's remnant loyalist and supporters while inviting the invading Sachstein Army into Brune's soil, leading to a fierce rivalry between Regin and herself two years later. Trivia *While the battle in Dinant Plains was her first, the battle in Mereville is Regin's second and last known war in her life where she participate directly on the battlefield. **During siege on Nice by Muozinel on Kureys' second showdown, Regin stays at the Royal Palace to keep the Chain of Command. *The duel between Thenardier and Tigre was similar to his duel against Elen in Dinant Plains. However, this duel Tigre used only one arrow while he used two arrows and without a horse to fight Elen at Dinant Plains . Reference Navigation Category:Battle Category:Event